Only A Sister's Love
by sinner316
Summary: Part 19 in the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian wants to make a porno and what better way to do this than using his two favorite whores, Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Morgenstern. How far are Clary and Isabelle willing to go to survive another on of Sebastian's sick games? Please read to find out and review tf out of it! Unfortunately, I do not own the characters! Happy reading!


"Beautiful," Sebastian whispered, his face buried behind a camera lens. He watched as the girls sat quietly on the bed, their hands in their naked laps, glancing nervously from one another and to the camera in front of him. He could smell the fear coming off of them in waves. It was intoxicating.

Looking up from the camera, Sebastian studied the two naked women, his cock twitching at the site of the beauty. Both women were remarkably stunning in their own way and that is why Sebastian had chosen them to be his personal playthings. Sebastian only allowed himself the best; he did not own ugly things.

Leaning his body against the camera stand, he thought about the personalities of the two women. Deciding the mood of his first feature film was of the utmost importance. Where Isabelle was confident and headstrong, Clary was shy and relaxed. He could take this so many different ways, but which one was the best?

Finally making his decision, Sebastian looked to Izzy and gestured towards his sister

"Alright, my sexy dominatrix, you're up. Make daddy proud."

Dominant and confident were definitely the moods he wanted for his first film debut. He would mess around with other styles later. For now, he wanted to see Izzy's dominating side.

He focused his attention back on Izzy and grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Isabelle, I want you to stick your tongue down her throat," he said crudely from behind the camera lens. He zoomed the camera so that their faces took up most of the screen, not wanting to miss a single second of their little introduction.

When Clary gasped and Izzy didn't budge, Sebastian growled in frustration. Bringing his head around the side of the camera. He looked at both of the girls, his eyes blacker than black with no ending, just bottomless pits.

Sebastian slowly walked around the camera and stood inches away from their naked, and in Clary case, trembling, naked bodies. He reached out and in a powerful grip, twisted their nipples in a cold, hard grasp.

Both girl's winced against the pain, Clary crying out, arching her back, Izzy grabbing Sebastian's hand, trying to dislodge his hand from her nipple. Sebastian only squeezed harder.

"Listen to me, you fucking whores," he said through gritted teeth, "You _will_ do as I saw or, by the angel, the consequences will be severe." He returned back to his position behind the camera. Smoothing his facial features, he began counting to ten.

He chuckled, thinking of the night ahead, "Of course, you may find that a sister's love is exactly what you've been waiting for.

Clary's head snapped up at her brother's words. She didn't miss the hidden context, but chose to ignore Sebastian's vulgar thoughts. She instead looked into Izzy's eyes, who she loved deeply like a sister. However, being forced to be intimate with her sister sent all kinds of warning bells in the back of Clary's mind.

Yes, she had been with the Seelie Queen before; being with woman didn't bother her. However, being intimate with Izzy was a completely different story. She didn't want Sebastian's cruel games to tarnish any growing sisterhood her and Izzy were just getting to rebuild.

Izzy watched as fear and uncertainty warred over Clary's face, her heart breaking for the other girl. She understood the emotions running over Clary's face as they were the same one's she was desperately trying to keep off her own. Izzy composed herself. She knew that she was going to have to be the one to give Sebastian what he wanted if she and Clary were going to survive his latest games.

Izzy mentally transformed herself into the vixen she had used, frequently, as a shield while dating men before the Shadowhunter war. She knew that there were rumors of her sexual exploits that embarrassed her family, but its what made her so valuable in the field- getting the information she wanted, when she wanted it. Tonight, she would use it to survive another night of Sebastian.

"Kiss her," Sebastian demanded again and Izzy complied. She took Clary's head in between her hands and looked into her eyes. Green eyes met her dark brown ones and she tried to put all the love and assurance she could in that brief moment of sisterhood. She hoped that Clary could feel it too.

Izzy lightly placed her lips on Clary's mouth, instantly feeling her stiffen against the unfamiliar feeling of her feminine lips against her own. However, Clary instantly loosened when the pleasuring tingles of arousal formed around her when she felt the plush movement of Izzy's mouth over her own.

Clary raised her hands to hold onto each of Izzy's hands cupping her own face. Izzy teased the entrance to Clary's mouth with her tongue and moaned in want when Clary allowed her access.

The kiss between sisters was a slow one, one that showed the love and tenderness shared between such bonds. One of secrets shared, tears wept, and the joyous sounds of laughter. It was a beautiful thing. They both forgot the circumstances surrounding them and gave into each other, paying no mind to the evil man exploiting their love for his amusment.

Sebastian had caught the moment Izzy's tongue slid inside Clary's and watched in fascination as his sister reacted to the other woman. _Fucking hot,_ Sebastian thought. What a beautiful gift the angels had given him.

He shook himself and focused his attention back to directing the scene.

"I think it's time we add a little fun, don't you Isabelle?" Sebastian asked over the camera. Isabelle bit the bottom of Clary's lip and turned her head, dragging her lip with her as she looked at Sebastian slyly, nodding her head slowly.

"I want the camera to see my sister's beautifully naked body openly," Sebastian commanded gesturing to the chair a little ways from where they sat on the bed.

Izzy pouted looking from Sebastian to the bed, but Sebastian only chuckled, shaking his head, and snapped his fingers for her to hurry up. In a huff, Izzy rolled her eyes and got to her feet dragging Clary along with her.

Izzy led Clary by her hands to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. Clary recognized it as the same chair she had been strapped to, when Sebastian and Liam had taken turns with her all night long. Her pussy was still sore in most places from that night, not to mention the other places they used the zapper on her soft, delicate skin. She shivered at the memory, but she allowed her sister to direct ash she took her seat in the chair. Izzy busied herself shackling Clary down in the chair.

With her hands tied behind her back and her ankles firmly chained into the stirrups, Izzy stepped back and admired her work. Sebastian gave Izzy a ball gag and motioned for her to put it in Clary's mouth.

"My sister tends to make a lot of noise when she is allowed to use her mouth," Sebastian said narrowing his eyes at his sister. Sebastian thought about what he just said and smirked, "Well, a lot of useless noises when her mouth isn't firmly around my cock, but that is neither here nor there, so you best get on with it, Isabelle."

Izzy admired the stark red, silicone ball. She popped it in her mouth and lathered it with her own saliva. When she placed it against Clary's mouth, it easily slid past her lips and lodged itself between her jaws. Never once did she break eye contact with Clary as she wet the ball with her mouth and placed it directly into Clary's.

Izzy circled behind Clary in the chair and fastened the ball gag into place at the base of her skull, making sure it was snug in place. She used her hands to gently lift Clary's stunningly, shiny red hair out of the straps and let it flow, beautifully, like a lion's mane, down her perfectly white back.

Izzy ran her hands through Clary's hair causing the girl to moan as little shivers coursed through her. Izzy loved the feeling of someone playing with her hair and wondered if it was the same for every other girl- she found that it was.

She placed her hands on Clary's shoulders and looked to Sebastian for her next instructions.

"Run your hands over her tits, Isabelle," Sebastian said softly "I want to see them peak in arousal."

Izzy smiled against Clary's neck as she peppered kisses along her shoulder.

"I promise to make it good for you, sister," she breathed into Clary's ear, making Clary shiver against her breath running across her cheek. Izzy dropped her hands to Clary's breasts, grabbing them in her strong, feminine hands.

Clary moaned against the contact, her eyes rolling back in her head. Izzy licked her lips as she felt the hardening of soft nipples under the teasing feel of her fingers.

"That's it, Isabelle, nice and slowly," Sebastian moaned into the camera, zooming in on Clary's aroused nipples. Watching Izzy's slim digits manipulate Clary's breasts in an expert way made his own fingers itch in want, but he suppressed his arousal for the sake of his movie.

Izzy squeezed both nipples atop Clary's chest, watching as they turned from a pale pink to a deep red. Clary's eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered, her chest arching into Izzy's hands, begging for more.

"Yes," Sebastian crooned, "You know what to do, Isabelle."

Izzy looked through hooded eyes at the camera, "You want me to do what I hate?" she asked in a teasing whisper.

"You know what I do to you that drives you crazy," Sebastian crooned.

Izzy smiled and returned her attention back to the redhead in her grasp. She bent over Clary's shoulder and ran her fingernails over Clary's stomach and chest, making sure that her fingernails raked across her already sensitive nipples.

Clary gasped against the roughened contact, her breathing becoming quick and shallow. Her chest was rising and falling underneath Izzy's ministrations. Her head whipped from side to side unable to move any other part of her body. She opened her eyes to look at the camera, a slight flash of begging in her eyes.

"My sister is looking a little dry, Isabelle," Sebastian directed, handing Izzy a tube of lotion. "What can we do about that?"

Izzy read the lotion bottle, "Mmm, Strawberry Delight, my favorite," she moaned pouring some of the liquid on her hands. Upon hitting her hand, the lotion instantly warmed her palms and she began to feel a tingling sensation. She kissed the side of Clary's head and started on Clary's shoulders.

Clary's head fell back against Izzy as her hands massaged her shoulders and her neck, the lotion sending waves of tingling warmth throughout her body. Little moaning squeals slipped from Clary's mouth as Izzy once again teased her nipples and rubbed her breasts.

Izzy looked to Sebastian for confirmation, smiling when he peered over the camera and gave her a wink. Izzy then let her hands travel farther down south, rubbing Clary's stomach in slow, sensual motions. She teased Clary's naval with her finger and barely grazed the pubic hair inches away.

Clary loudly moaned, trying to inch her groin up so Izzy's fingers would touch her pussy, but Izzy pulled back her hands just in time. Izzy leaned her head against Clary's and whispered, "Soon, sister." Izzy continued to massage Clary's torso, making sure the lotion was well rubbed into her skin. The smell of strawberries coated the air, making Izzy hungry, but not for food.

"You smell divine, sister," Izzy whispered into her ear before she licked the inside of Clary's ear. Clary shivered against the feel of her tongue intimately against her ear and Izzy smiled. "Almost good enough to eat," she said and then bit lightly down on Clary's earlobe.

Clary gasped, shocked by Izzy's actions and the effect it was having. To be honest, Clary loved the attention. Izzy was really good at this. Her legs started to tremble with need. Clary tried to close them, but her bonds kept them open.

Sebastian zoomed in on Clary's face wanting to capture it in growing arousal. He loved his sister's eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy and the way her tongue swept out to moisten her pink lips.

He began moving the camera angle down, letting it capture the way her nipples hardened under Izzy nails scraping them up and down, her chest rising and falling under her quick gasps of air and her stomach muscles twitching as her body came alive.

Sebastian stilled the camera's movement when he rounded her pubic mound and found what he was looking for- her clitoris. There, peaking out from her precious petals, was Clary's shiningly, aroused clitoris.

"What do we have here?" Sebastian asked in a mockingly shocked voice. "Isabelle, please show the camera our new little toy."

Izzy did what she was told and slid her body around Clary's, bending down between her legs as to not obstruct the camera's view. Izzy used her thumb and index finger to spread Clary's labia, showing their audience the full picture of Clary's throbbing clit.

"Beautiful," she moaned as she used her other hand to rub the nub in slow, teasing circles. Clary's hips bucked upon feeling Izzy's warm fingers on her cunt, but Izzy's strong shadowhunter arms kept her down.

Izzy turned towards the camera and looked straight into it, "I just want to kiss it," she said teasingly, biting her lower lip seductively.

Sebastian felt a shiver of pleasure run straight from his spine to his groin, forcing out the words, he moaned, "By the Angel, do it."

Clary's head immediately shot up, eyes wide, as she watched Izzy's lips descend on her small nub. Izzy wrapped her moist lips around Clary's clit and started sucking lightly. Clary's head flew back as tiny squeals escaped around her gag.

When Izzy disengaged from Clary's clit with a little pop, a gasp of air was heard being inhaled by Clary and a shudder going through her body on the exhale.

Sebastian glanced over the top of the camera, "I think it's time we kick it up a notch. How about you, ladies?" Izzy smiled and Clary whimpered, not knowing how much more of this she could take.

"Isabelle, bring another chair over and sit down with your legs in the stirrups," Sebastian commanded. When Izzy did what she was told, Sebastian went over and tied her wrists behind her back and her ankles were locked into the stirrups, mirroring Clary's bonds.

"Perfect," whispered Sebastian as he used the wide angle lens on the camera to capture these two beautifully, aroused women in one shot. When he was satisfied with the image, he walked around the camera to his bag and began pulling out the items he needed. "And now for the hardware," he said giddily.

Both Izzy and Clary watched as Sebastian began building a stand in between their leg, one for each of them. A long arm extended from the base of the structure and pointed directly at the entrance to their pussies. Momentarily, confused, they both watched as Sebastian pulled two final items out of the bags- dildos.

Both girls' eyes widened when it finally dawned on them what the strange contraptions were in between their legs- fuck machines.

Sebastian grinned at the fear and arousal that warred on both of his girls' features. He stood between them, a dildo in each hand, placed at the entrance of both of their cunts.

"Who says you can't fuck more than one beautiful woman at a time?" he mused as he began inserting the tips of the dildos at the same time. Pulling out slightly and advancing a little further each time. He enjoyed the squealing of the girls at his mercy, his own hard member achingly straining in his pants.

"What's that you say?" he asked, with a knowing smile. "You have had this massive cock before?" he grinned at both of his girls. "That's because it a carbon copy of my own dick." He said laughing at the pure genius of it all.

Both girls' hips were erratically twitching against the massive girth of the dildo lodged inside of their tight pussies. When Sebastian was pleased with their depth inside each girl, he quickly hooked the edge of the base to the fuck machine.

The action shot set up, Sebastian brought a chair in front of the camera and placed himself so the scene was shot over his shoulder. Each fuck machine had a manual handle so that he could manipulate the angle at which the machine fucked the pussy. Each machine was at arms distance from him as he settled down into his chair.

He silently turned on the machines to their lowest thrust settings, watching as each girl reacted to the dick sliding in and out of them at an arousing pace, working their pussies into madness.

Sebastian took his own dick out and began mirroring the fuck machines' pace, pretending that his hand was their own tight cunts engulfing him whole. His moans began mixing with them as their climaxes grew, building on their sounds of the other's carnal sounds.

Sebastian needed more, so he carefully crafted each fuck machine to pound on it's highest setting to hit the girl's in their g-spots. Like each fuck was different, each g-spot was in a different location for each girl. It was a skill he had mastered long ago, finding a woman's sweet spot. _And what a skill to have,_ he thought as he watched his sister and his raven come undone.

"You are not to come unless I say so," Sebastian demanded, rubbing his own cock with his hand feeling a build up of pressure within his balls. He knew he was close, but making them hold off on cumming until he was ready was half the fun.

The girls began to cry out as their orgasms were at their maximum limit, each begging, one with words and squeals, the other with muffled words and moans. Sebastian didn't say anything for a while he just focused on his own arousal. When he was satisfied that he was also at his maximum threshold, he again turned his attention to the women in front of him.

"Clarissa, my lovely sister," he crooned, "Are you ready to cum, my dear?" he asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Squeals flowed out of Clary's mouth as she shook her head yes and her legs and arms thrashed against the bonds that held her in place.

"You may cum, Clarissa," Sebastian said and watched as his whole sister's body lifted off the chair and she screamed her orgasm. The machine continued to fuck her as she came down from her first orgasm of the night.

Smiling, Sebastian turned his head toward his black-haired raven. Sweat was pouring from Izzy forehead. Her chest was pumping up and down, trying desperately to get more oxygen in her lungs. Her breasts danced above her chest, giant plump spheres just waiting to be played with. Sebastian's head fell back as he imagined his penis rubbing against her large breasts. He pictured his cock getting lost in her cleavage.

"My raven," he moaned, "beg for it." He smiled as he heard her whimper.

"My Lord," she moaned, "Please let me cum," her voice shook as squeals ripped from her throat.

"Who do you cum for?" Sebastian said drinking in her straining face with pleasure.

"Only you, my Lord Sebastian," she began to whimper, "Please, please, please, let me cum." She threw her head back as sobs began to form in her throat.

Sebastian took pity on his raven and allowed her to cum. Izzy yelled and thrashed against her orgasm and her wet pussy rained cum all over the fuck machine. Her hips bucked wildly against the smooth silicone of the dildo firmly lodging itself further into her pussy.

Sebastian watched in fascination as Izzy rode the fuck machine in expertise. He quickly jacked himself off to the site of both of his women in the post-orgasm states. Both sweating profusely, their pussies being worked on continuously, never giving them a moments peace.

He came in his hand at the thought of this night's pleasures. He would have them screaming his name, their minds turning to jelly while they suffered orgasm after orgasm.

Just as Izzy finally made her way down from her orgasm, Sebastian turned his attention back to his baby sister as he heard the machine fucking her through her second orgasm of the night. It was like a never-ending orgasmic symphony. As one whore was coming off of her orgasm, the other was roughly being fucked to her next one.

Sebastian placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. Even an evil Lord had time to listen to the sounds of a beautiful melody.


End file.
